Sei Asagiri
Sei is an ex-White Knight, the best friend of Stella Hoshii, and a regular customer at VA-11 Hall-A. Appearance Whilst initially appearing quite short and feminine at a glance, Sei does, in fact, have an extremely muscular build due to her training as a White Knight. She has short blue hair in a bob haircut with short bangs above her nose, as well as blue eyes. After escaping from the Apollo Bank, she is left with rather severe injuries and wears bandages on her arms and head. She does recover relatively quickly, as she was almost completely recovered by the time *Kira* Miki's concert took place. Personality Sei is an extremely compassionate and kind individual, who is always seen to greet strangers kindly and very rarely complains. When Stella was being attacked by a rogue white knight when they were children, she attempted to save her despite the risk it posed and is represented as brave and altruistic when telling stories about her career as a White Knight. However, she is rather absent minded and carefree, leaving her helmet at VA-11 Hall-A the first time she visits it. Despite her bravery, however, she is not impervious to fear and was deeply traumatized by the events at the Apollo Bank, as seen with her conversation with Jill after the disaster took place. Biography Sei is born in a problematic family setting, her father is an abusive alcoholic and addicted to drugs. Sei and Stella first met when Stella asked her father to take her to a "real kids park". The two formed a close bond and began to meet at the park regularly, until one day while they were there, a rogue White Knight took them hostage, on the run for undisclosed reasons. After being approached by the authorities, he began to gouge Stella's eye out and kicked Sei in the chest after she attempted to stop him, breaking several of her ribs and rupturing her organs, as well as knocking her out. Afterwards, Sei briefly regained consciousness to see the White Knight on the ground, not moving, whilst another had her slumped over his shoulder. He put his helmet on Stella's head and the two were quickly taken to the hospital. Sei was placed into emergency care due to the severity of her injuries and only woke up after Stella began punching her leg, telling her to do so. The two of them recovered eventually, but Stella's right eye had to be removed and replaced with a prosthetic one. In Sei's youth when her mother tried to seek help for her husband, she received a beating before the authorities could apprehend him. This deeply scarred Sei and caused her to become diffident towards most people for a period of time. Later in her life, Sei had a drastic change of personality going from being unassuming and even violent to being kind and friendly to everyone. She decided to become a White Knight in order to help people in need. During the events of the game, Sei was trapped for 3 days in the Apollo Bank without food or water. Escaping caused her severe injuries and after that, she quit the White Knights and started working as a bodyguard. Order List The following are the list of drinks which Sei will ask for during the course of the game's story (drinks in italics are ones that aren't explicitly asked for but will not be classified as mistakes if given): ;December 13 (Day 1) : * Small Moonblast * Any Classy drink * Brandtini ;December 15 (Day 3) : * Fringe Weaver * Blue Fairy ;December 20 (Day 8) : * Sweet & Not Alcoholic * Sweet & Not Alcoholic (this will unlock the Deep Breaths achievement) ;December 22 (Day 10) : * Beer * Something Iced/Cold * Bloom Light ;December 24 (Day 12) * Something Cold * Something Not Alcoholic ;December 27 (Day 15) * Beer * Something Classy * Something Bubbly Gallery KidSei.png|Sei in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS SeiAsagiriGFL.png|Sei Asagiri art from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Sei 2.png 少女前线 Sei.gif|Sei gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 赛伊：挚友的便装 1.png 少女前线 赛伊：挚友的便装 2.png Trivia * Sei's surname, Asagiri, means "morning mist" in Japanese. ** It's possible her last name is a reference to Priss Asagiri, one of the main characters from the cyberpunk anime Bubblegum Crisis. * Sei used to smoke in her youth but decided to stop during high school. * Sei can play the harmonica. * Sei's character design and name are based off of Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. ** Sei's visits after the Apollo Bank event show Sei with bandages similar to those Rei wore. * Sei is in 765 division of White Knight, this is a reference to 765 Production, a talent agency from THE iDOLM@STER series. And 765 pronounces as Namco in Japanese, which was the original company that made THE iDOLM@STER series. Category:Humans Category:VA-11 Hall-A regulars